cheersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cheers Episodes
The following is a list of all 270 episodes as originally aired; in syndication there are 275, due to several, longer episodes in season 9, 10 and 11 being divided into half-hour format. Season 1 * Season 1 consisted of 22 episodes. * This is the first season to have the 1975 Paramount Television closing logo after the Charles/Burrows/Charles Productions closing logo. * This is the first season to have the original version of "Where Everybody Knows Your Name" in the intro. #Give Me a Ring Sometime #Sam's Women #The Tortelli Tort #Sam at Eleven #Coach's Daughter #Any Friend of Diane's #Friends, Romans, Accountants #Truce or Consequences #Coach Returns to Action #Endless Slumper #One for the Book #The Spy Who Came in for a Cold One #Now Pitching, Sam Malone #Let Me Count the Ways #Father Knows Last #The Boys in the Bar #Diane's Perfect Date #No Contest #Pick a Con... Any Con #Someone Single, Someone Blue #Show Down, Part 1 #Show Down, Part 2 Season 2 * John Ratzenberger was promoted to opening titles starting with this season. * Season 2 consisted of 22 episodes. #Power Play #Little Sister Don't Cha #Personal Business #Homicidal Ham #Sumner's Return #Affairs of the Heart #Old Flames #Manager Coach #They Called Me Mayday #How Do I Love Thee, Let Me Call You Back #Just Three Friends #Where There's A Will... #Battle of the Exes #No Help Wanted #And Coachie Makes Three #Cliff's Rocky Moment #Fortune and Men's Weight #Snow Job #Coach Buries a Grudge #Norman's Conquest #I'll Be Seeing You, Part 1 #I'll Be Seeing You, Part 2 Season 3 * Kelsey Grammer became one of the show's cast members, and continued in that role until the end of the series in 1993, who would later went on to star in the Cheers spinoff Frasier. * This was also Nicholas Colasanto's final season before his death in 1985. * This is the last season to have the original version of "Where Everybody Knows Your Name" in the intro. * Season 3 consisted of 25 episodes. #Rebound, Part 1 #Rebound, Part 2 #I Call Your Name #Fairy Tales Can Come True #Sam Turns the Other Cheek #Coach in Love, Part 1 #Coach in Love, Part 2 #Diane Meets Mom #An American Family #Diane's Allergy #Peterson Crusoe #A Ditch in Time #Whodunit? #The Heart Is a Lonely Snipehunter #King of the Hill #Teacher's Pet #The Mail Goes to Jail #Bar Bet #Behind Every Great Man #If Ever I Would Leave You #The Executive's Executioner #Cheerio, Cheers #The Bartender's Tale #The Belles of St. Clete's #Rescue Me Season 4 * Woody Harrelson was promoted to opening titles starting with this season. * Beginning with this season, "Where Everybody Knows Your Name" is rerecorded by adding more vocals to it. This remained in use until the show's ending in 1993. * Starting with this season, the opening credits read "And George Wendt", rather than "George Wendt" in the first three seasons. * Beginning with this season, Cheers began filming these scenes outside the bar, rather than inside the bar in the first three seasons. * Season 4 consisted of 26 episodes. #Birth, Death, Love and Rice #Woody Goes Belly Up #Someday My Prince Will Come #The Groom Wore Clearasil #Diane's Nightmare #I Will Gladly Pay You Tuesday #2 Good to Be 4 Real #Love Thy Neighbor #From Beer to Eternity #The Bar Stoolie #Don Juan Is Hell #Fools and Their Money #Take My Shirt...Please? #Suspicion #The Triangle #Cliffie's Big Score #Second Time Around #The Peterson Principle #Dark Imaginings #Save the Last Dance for Me #Fear Is My Co-Pilot #Diane Chambers Day #Relief Bartender #Strange Bedfellows, Part 1 #Strange Bedfellows, Part 2 #Strange Bedfellows, Part 3 Season 5 * Kelsey Grammer was promoted to opening titles starting with this season. * This is also the last season, in which the text reads "Ted Danson Shelley Long" in the opening credits. * This is the last season to use the 1975 Paramount Television closing logo after the Charles/Burrows/Charles Productions logo. * Season 5 consisted of 26 episodes. #The Proposal #The Cape Cad #Money Dearest #Abnormal Psychology #House of Horrors with Formal Dining and Used Brick #Tan 'n' Wash #Young Dr. Weinstein #Knights of the Scimitar #Thanksgiving Orphans #Everyone Imitates Art #The Book of Samuel #Dance, Diane, Dance #Chambers vs. Malone #Diamond Sam #Spellbound #Never Love a Goalie, Part 1 #Never Love a Goalie, Part 2 #One Last Fling #Dog Bites Cliff #Dinner at Eight-ish #Simon Says #The Godfather, Part III #Norm's First Hurrah #Cheers: The Motion Picture #A House Is Not a Home #I Do, Adieu Season 6 * Kirstie Alley was promoted to opening titles starting with this season. * Beginning with this season, the opening credits read "Ted Danson", rather than "Ted Danson Shelley Long" in the first five seasons. * Starting with this season, Shelley Long is no longer a series regular, she did appear in the series finale One for the Road. * This is the first season to have the 1987 Paramount Television closing logo, and it has a Gulf+Western byline. On early episodes of this season, a 75th anniversary logo is shown. * This season consisted of 25 episodes. #Home Is the Sailor #"I" on Sports #Little Carla, Happy at Last, Part 1 #Little Carla, Happy at Last, Part 2 #The Crane Mutiny #Paint Your Office #The Last Angry Mailman #Bidding on the Boys #Pudd'n head Boyd #A Kiss Is Still a Kiss #My Fair Clavin #Christmas Cheers #Woody for Hire meets Norman of the Apes #And God Created Woodman #Tale of Two Cuties #Yacht of Fools #To All the Girls I've Loved Before #Let Sleeping Drakes Lie #Airport V #The Sam in the Gray Flannel Suit #Our Hourly Bread #Slumber Party Massacred #Bar Wars #The Big Kiss-Off #Backseat Becky, Up Front Season 7 * Season 7 consisted of 22 episodes. * This is the last season to have the Gulf+Western byline in the 1987 Paramount Television closing logo. #How to Recede in Business #Swear to God #Executive Sweet #One Happy Chappy in a Snappy Serape #Those Lips, Those Ice #Norm, Is That You? #How to Win Friends and Electrocute People #Jumping Jerks #Send In the Crane #Bar Wars II: The Woodman Strikes Back #Adventures in Housesitting #Please Mr. Postman #Golden Boyd #I Kid You Not #Don't Paint Your Chickens #The Cranemakers #Hot Rocks #What's Up, Doc? #The Gift of the Woodi #Call Me Irresponsible #Sisterly Love #The Visiting Lecher Season 8 * Season 8 consisted of 26 episodes. * This is the first season to have the Paramount Communications byline in the 1987 Paramount Television closing logo. #The Improbable Dream, Part 1 #The Improbable Dream, Part 2 #A Bar Is Born #How to Marry a Mailman #The Two Faces of Norm #The Stork Brings a Crane #Death Takes a Holiday on Ice #For Real Men Only #Two Girls for Every Boyd #The Art of the Steal #Feeble Attraction #Sam Ahoy #Sammy and the Professor #What Is… Cliff Clavin? #Finally!, Part 1 #Finally!, Part 2 #Woody or Won't He #Severe Crane Damage #Indoor Fun with Sammy and Robby #50-50 Carla #Bar Wars III: The Return of Tecumseh #Loverboyd #The Ghost and Mrs. Lebec #Mr. Otis Regrets #Cry Hard #Cry Harder Season 9 * Season 9 consisted of 26 episodes. #Love Is a Really, Really, Perfectly Okay Thing #Cheers Fouls Out #Rebecca Redux #Where Nobody Knows Your Name #Ma Always Liked You Better #Grease #Breaking in Is Hard to Do #Cheers 200th Anniversary Special #Bad Neighbor Sam #Veggie-Boyd #Norm and Cliff's Excellent Adventure #Woody Interrupts #Honor Thy Mother #Achilles Hill #The Days of Wine and Neuroses #Wedding Bell Blues #I'm Getting My Act Together and Sticking it in Your Face #Sam Time Next Year #Crash of the Titans #It's a Wonderful Wife #Cheers Has Chili #Carla Loves Clavin #Pitch It Again, Sam #Rat Girl #Home Malone #Uncle Sam Wants You Season 10 * Bebe Neuwirth was promoted to opening titles starting with this season. * Season 10 consisted of 25 episodes. #Baby Balk #Get Your Kicks on Route 666 #Madame LaCarla #The Norm Who Came to Dinner #Ma's Little Maggie #Unplanned Parenthood #Bar Wars V: The Final Judgement #Where Have All the Floorboards Gone? #Head Over Hill #A Fine French Whine #I'm Okay, You're Defective #Go Make #Don't Shoot...I'm Only the Psychiatrist #No Rest for the Woody #My Son, the Father #One Hugs, the Other Doesn't #A Diminished Rebecca with a Suspended Cliff #License to Hill #Rich Man, Wood Man #Smotherly Love #Take Me Out of the Ball Game #Rebecca's Lover...Not #Bar Wars VI: This Time It's for Real #Heeeeere's...Cliffy! #An Old-Fashioned Wedding Season 11 * Kelsey Grammer grows a beard starting with this season. * This is the last season to have the 1987 Paramount Television closing logo. * Season 11 consisted of 25 episodes. #The Little Match Girl #The Beer Is Always Greener #The King of Beers #The Magnificent Six #Do Not Forsake Me O' My Postman #Teaching with the Enemy #The Girl in the Plastic Bubble #Ill-Gotten Gaines #Feelings...Whoa, Whoa, Whoa #Daddy's Little Middle-Aged Girl #Love Me, Love My Car #Sunday Dinner #Norm's Big Audit #It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Bar #Loathe and Marriage #Is There a Doctor in the Howe? #The Bar Manager, the Shrink, His Wife and Her Lover #The Last Picture Show #Bar Wars VII: The Naked Prey #Look Before You Sleep #Woody Gets an Election #It's Lonely on the Top #Rebecca Gaines, Rebecca Loses #The Guy Can't Help It #One for the Road Category:Content